


The Originals Last Episode Alternative Ending

by chenisthesun



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hope, Klaus - Freeform, The Originals - Freeform, The Originals Ending, elijah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenisthesun/pseuds/chenisthesun
Summary: bc I hated the ending





	The Originals Last Episode Alternative Ending

**Author's Note:**

> bc I hated the ending

“So this was it,” thought Klaus. A thousand years of solitude, agony, and regret to end on this night. His life was always filled with this vast hole carved my Mikael, and hope was the only one who could fill it.

  
“Are you ready?” whispered Elijah, giving him the other piece of the white oak stake. Klaus nodded, unsure of the world after. Is this what his prey have all felt before being killed? This…sort of a mix between acceptance and panic.

  
He closed his eyes and began thinking of his life—hundreds of years trying to be different, seeking out companionship that he never fully got from his family, random lovers, and hybrids. Of course, there were few shining moments in his life, too. Despite vampirism poisoning the humanity in him, it heightened his emotions. Whenever he felt, he felt too strongly, passionately. When roamed the woods as a wolf again, oh how marvellous he had felt, to sense the connection he had lost with the full moon, when other werewolves despised it. Marcel and his innocence and youthful spirit that reminded him of himself when he was younger all too well. Hiking in the alps, dreaming, for the first time, of being mortal—to have the perfect poetry of knowing your doom is at any second, but doing all you’ve got today.

His family. They were a turbulent bunch, one second trying to kill each other, the other, doing massacres and burning the world to protect each other. But he wouldn’t ask for any less. He had done them wrong, truly. Daggered them and chose other things before them. As he looked at Elijah’s steadfast eyes on him, he could not help but think about the what-ifs. What if he had not been born? Would they have lived more happily? Closer? More satisfied? But there was no use in dwelling in that now. All he knew is that his family loved him fiercely, and all he could do now was love them as much. But he would have liked to mend his way, for all the things he has caused them. Was it too late now?

And…then is mind drifted to Caroline, sweet and lovely Caroline. She would be his last love, and perhaps that was more than enough. She always had a light around her afterall. That was what made him attracted to her in the first place. She was young, vibrant, and had a whole future ahead of her. Whereas he, well… It seemed that they were complete opposites; could sinners and saints love. And yet, as he got to know her more, he saw bits and pieces of his self on her. The vigor he found in immortality, the desire to be the best, he all saw it in her eyes and so he did what any schoolboy would do, promised her the world. He wanted her to see all the wonders this world had to offer despite the mess. He knew she’d love that. He knew that she’d be a force to be reckoned with, that she had it in her to be far greater than anyone would think of her, even anyone around her. She already was. But she surprised him even more by doing noble and grander things than he could ever have imagined. She went on not to see the world, but to show the world her light and passion. The least he could do was offer her plane ticket to Paris for the weekend, and even that was lackluster now for her. But it would have been nice.

Then, there was Hope, his own beautiful little daughter. The greatest regret of his life was not watching her grow. He was not there for her first walk, or her first laugh, or…it sent a deep pang in his heart. He always felt that he could not be redeemed but by doing….by doing this, he would be a good father to Hope. But at what cost? he thought. He would never ever get to be with her on lazy Sunday mornings, or teach her painting, or walk the aisle with her, or see her succeed. He would never live to see those days.

He wrapped his fingers on the stake tighter, while his mind goes through a hundred memories per second. It was all for her…or was it? Is this not his own ego, determined to become the better guy, the easy way? By making others remember you a hero for your final moments and forget the horrors you have done? Is this not the more cruel way, for choosing to orphan your daughter at her young age? Tell me, he thought to himself. Is this not the easy way out? Than trying to change day by day despite all the destructive habits ingrained in his thousands of years alive. He was not sure if he could succeed if he choose the latter one. And this path seemed to absolve him off his sins. At least, Elijah did. Elijah. He looked into his eyes once more to gain strength, and…

He could not do it. Like a drowning man rising up to the waters once more, he realized. Klaus dropped the stake the second Elijah was about to push the stake he was holding on Klaus’s chest. Then, Klaus fell on his knees to the grounds, for the first time in a thousand years, sobbing frantically.

“Niklaus, brother, we will do this together,” Elijah comforted as he knelt beside Klaus.  
“I can’t do it,” Klaus said sobbing, shaking his head back and forth. “I am too selfish. I want to see Hope grow and love and succeed. I can’t do it.” Klaus held Elijah’s hand, not knowing what to do.

Elijah, seeing this, got up and smiled. “Well, at least it only takes one to kill the Hollow.” He beckoned his head towards the back of Klaus. Klaus turned around and saw her. She was panting as she ran towards them, a halo of light surrounded her body. She rushed up to him, hugging him and crying as he was.

“Dad…dad, I can’t. I can’t do this. I need you,” Hope said, her hands trembling. Klaus didn’t know what to do. He shook his head, unable to look his daughter in the eyes. More so than his weakness, he could not let her see his selfishness to live. He already had thousands of surplus years, afterall.

Elijah walked towards Hope and he placed his hands on her shoulders. “Hope, listen to me. You can do this. You’re the most powerful witch afterall. Freya has already started.” He uncuffed his shirt and revealed the black veins and pale skin. “You have to finish it.” He locked his eyes on her and she nodded, then began chanting spells.

“What?” Klaus asked confused. He shook his head, “No…no…no. Elijah! I could not ask you to do this. I—“

“Listen well, brother of mine. I am beyond proud of you for the change you’ve undergone. You need more time in your new skin, and I’m prepared to give you that. There’s nothing left for me in this world. I need you to be with your daughter. Your daughter needs you.” Klaus looked at Hope, eyes closed and curly hair brushed back, casting her spell in her desperation to be with her father, and he understood.

Klaus shook his head but said nothing.

“Always and forever?” Elijah asked.

Klaus, unable to say his gratitude for his brother, simply closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Then after a while, when he seemed to have accepted Elijah’s choice, his final gift to him, he nodded. “Always and forever,” he said in a quick whisper.

“Now,” Elijah said while standing up and fixing his tie. “I was promised a dance.” Klaus looked at the regal smile on his brother’s face and Klaus closed his eyes, awaiting for the inevitable. “I will never forget you, “ Klaus whispered into the wind.


End file.
